The present invention generally relates to electronic displays, and more particularly relates to an electronic display projection assembly having a substantially white off state.
Most existing electronic display technologies used in handheld devices exhibit a black off state, such that when these electronic displays are turned off they maintain a black appearance. This includes, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which are used in many electronic devices, such as smartphones, laptops, televisions, media players, computer monitors, and many other devices. The black off state has forced industrial designers to accommodate the color black into their products, and as a result a very large number of products with a black impression occupy the market.
Another property exhibited by such displays is that a displayed image is generated at some depth below the surface of the device, with that image being viewed through a transparent glass surface. This can provide unwanted effects, such as a diminished immersive impression for users, and for touch screen devices can cause a parallax effect causing errors between the actual touch of finger and an intended touch area.
Yet another issue with these prior art displays is that they require the presence of a border around a display area, because they are unable to extend the displayed image to the far outer periphery of their screens. So, for example, if a prior art smartphone has a glass display surface, the displayed image cannot fully extend to the outer boundary of that display surface, and must be surrounded by a border covering the non-display portions of the display surface.